hoaxfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bilderberg
De Bilderberg Group of Bilderbergconferentie is een jaarlijkse bijeenkomst die plaats vindt achter gesloten deuren, en waar verschillende belangrijke personen uit de politiek, wetenschap, de financiële wereld, de media en de bedrijfswereld aan deelnemen. Deelname is enkel mogelijk op uitnodiging, en de uitgewisselde informatie tijdens die bijeenkomst blijft strikt geheim. Dit heeft als gevolg dat Bilderberg het mikpunt is geworden van complottheorieën die zelf verzinnen wat er achter die gesloten deuren precies wordt besproken. Geschiedenis De Bilderbergconferenties zijn ontstaan in 1954 naar aanleiding van de verzwakte relaties tussen Europa en Amerika ten gevolge van het toenmalig anti-Amerikaans sentiment in Europa, en de toenmalige dreiging van het communisme van de Sovjet-Unie. De eerste conferentie vond plaats in het Bilderberg hotel in Nederland, waar de Bilderberg Group haar naam aan te danken heeft. Initiatiefnemers waren o.a. prins Bernhard van Nederland, die de voorzitter was tot 1975, en de Belgische premier Paul Van Zeeland. Sindsdien houdt de Bilderberg Group jaarlijks een conferentie, meestal in Europa en soms in de Verenigde Staten, met vooraanstaande deelnemers zoals de Amerikaanse presidenten Bill Clinton, George W. Bush en Barack Obama, alsook verschillende Europese politici zoals Tony Blair, en vertegenwoordigers van bedrijven zoals IBM, Nokia en Xeroxhttp://web.archive.org/web/20110430211149/http://www.prnewswire.de/cgi/release?id=42594. Doelstellingen De Bilderbergconferentie heeft de bedoeling om een forum te bieden aan vooraanstaande deelnemers, om met elkaar in gesprek te gaan over de voornaamste trends en problemen die zich op dat moment in de wereld voordoen. Op die manier kunnen de deelnemers de tijd nemen om te luisteren, te reflecteren en inzichten te vergaren. Bilderberg heeft niet tot doel om wetten of resoluties aan te nemen, of een bepaald beleid uit te stippelen. Er wordt dan ook nergens over gestemd gedurende de conferenties, waardoor het geenszins een ondermijning vormt voor het democratisch staatsbestel van de deelnemende landenhttp://www.bilderbergmeetings.org/index.php. Complottheorieën De Bilderbergconferenties maken vaak onderdeel uit van allerhande complottheorieën, en de oorzaak hiervan is wellicht te vinden bij het gesloten en geheime karakter van de jaarlijkse bijeenkomsten. Om die reden geloven veel complotdenkers ook dat de Vrijmetselarij een soort van samenzwering zou zijn om werelddominantie te bemachtigen. Vanzelfsprekend rust dit op niets dan ongefundeerde veronderstellingen en paranoia. 'New World Order' In de meeste gevallen beweren de complottheorieën dat de Bilderbergconferenties onderdeel zijn van een grootschalig plan om de New World Order op te richten, en zouden de deelnemers vooraanstaande leden zijn van de Illuminati. Deze bijeenkomsten zouden tot doel hebben om, heimelijk achter de schermen, de wereldpolitiek te bepalen en al op voorhand te bedisselen welke politicus in welke machtspositie zou worden geplaatst, ongeacht hoe het volk stemt tijdens de verkiezingen. Als zogenaamd "bewijs" hiervan wordt vaak verwezen naar de deelname van Bill Clinton in 1991, een jaar voordat hij verkozen werd tot Amerikaans president, en idem wat betreft de deelname van Tony Blair in 1993, een jaar voordat hij leider werd van de Britse Labour Party. In werkelijkheid nemen zo'n 120 tot 150 mensen deel aan de jaarlijkse Bilderbergconferentie, en in de meeste gevallen bevinden ze zich een jaar later niet plots in een belangrijke politieke leiderspositie. Zij die kort nadien toch een leiderspositie zouden weten te veroveren, hebben dit dus gedaan via de gangbare weg en niet via bedisselen achter de schermen op de Bilderberg bijeenkomsten, omdat er daar sowieso nergens over wordt gestemd. Bovendien zou je kunnen verwachten dat, als iets achter de schermen moet gebeuren, de deelnemers zich ook achter de schermen zouden bevinden, maar niettemin publiceert de Bilderberg Group jaarlijks een volledige lijst van alle deelnemers. Het gesloten karakter van de Bilderbergconferenties houdt in dat er nota wordt genomen van alles wat door de deelnemers wordt gezegd (elke deelnemer krijgt maximum 10 minuten om te spreken), zonder dat de notulen vermelding maken van wie wat heeft gezegd. Bovendien worden de notulen nadien niet vrijgegeven. Dit heeft als doel om vrijheid van spreken te stimuleren bij de deelnemers, maar voor complotdenkers is dit al genoeg reden om aan te nemen dat de besproken thema's vanzelfsprekend van sinistere aard zullen zijn. Vooral omdat ook vooraanstaande leden van de Rockefeller familie deelnemen, die volgens complotdenkers behoren tot één van de "satanistische bloedlijnen van de Illuminati" die mee zouden werken aan de New World Order. 'Fidel Castro' Eén van de meest notabele complotdenkers is niemand minder dan Fidel Castro. Op 18 augustus 2010 schreef de voormalige Cubaanse leider een artikel voor de Communistische nieuwsbrief "Granma", waarin hij tekst citeert uit het boek "The True Story of the Bilderberg Group" dat complotdenker Daniel Estulin publiceerde in 2006. Op die manier impliceerde hij dat de Bilderbergconferentie het oprichten van een wereldregering tot doel heefthttp://www.cbsnews.com/news/castro-writes-on-global-conspiracy-theory/. Het is niet de enige bewering die Castro uit de lucht gegrepen heeft. Volgens hem zou rockmuziek bedoeld zijn om "de massa te beheersen", waarbij de rockconcerten de intentie hebben om de aandacht het volk af te leiden van burgerrechten en sociale onrechtvaardigheid. Eerder was ook al gebleken dat Castro gelooft in de 9/11 complottheorie dat de regering van president Bush de aanslagen zelf zou hebben beraamd, iets wat een bepaalde bekwaamheid vergt die Bush en zijn regering ook op geen enkel ander vlak heeft kunnen bewijzen. Natuurlijk heeft Castro alle reden om Bilderberg een slechte naam te geven: hij is immers een overtuigd communist, en de Bilderberg Group werd in 1954 opgericht om o.a. het hoofd te bieden tegen het communisme. Al zijn beweringen omtrent Bilderberg baseert hij op een complottheorieënboek dat geen enkele geloofwaardigheid biedt, en hij kan geen enkele eigen inbreng van informatie bieden. Dat is niet te verbazen, want hij is immers nooit uitgenodigd geweest op de Bilderbergconferentie gezien zijn communistische sympathieën, dus kan hij ook geen "inside informatie" vergaren. Kortom, het artikel van Fidel Castro geldt geenszins als bewijs dat de Bilderberg-complottheorieën waar zouden zijn, het getuigt enkel van de paranoia waar het voormalige Cubaanse staatshoofd aan schijnt te lijden. 'Willy Claes' Complotdenkers halen niet enkel Fidel Castro aan als zogenaamd "bewijs" voor het Bilderberg-complot, maar ook voormalig Belgisch politicus Willy Claes, die in 1994 en 1995 secretaris-generaal was van de NAVO. Het was wellicht om die reden dat hij in 1994 een uitnodiging kreeg om de Bilderbergconferentie bij te wonen, wat hij ook heeft gedaan. In 2010 kwam het onderwerp van Bilderberg ter sprake tijdens een radio-interview met Claes. Op dat moment vond een Bilderbergconferentie plaats in Spanje, maar de voormalig politicus was hier niet bij aanwezig. In een transcript van dit interview, dat werd gepubliceerd op de complottheorieënwebsite Zonnewindhttp://www.zonnewind.be/bilderberg/2010/media-schade-beperken-2-interview-transcript.shtml, kunnen we lezen dat wat Claes vertelt over Bilderberg in principe dingen zijn die we al weten: iedereen kan gedurende 10 minuten aan het woord komen, en er wordt gepraat over de wereldproblemen waar het Westen op dat moment mee wordt geconfronteerd. Maar dan zegt Claes iets waar complotdenkers massaal op gesprongen zijn: "iedereen is verondersteld gebruik te maken van die conclusies in het milieu waar hij invloed op heeft". Dat moet dan hét ultieme bewijs zijn dat Bilderberg de bedoeling heeft om alles achter gesloten deuren te bedisselen, en complotdenkers citeren die welbepaalde zin dan ook vaak zonder deze in de juiste context te plaatsen, een drogreden ook wel contextomy genoemd. Het gaat hier wellicht echter om de intentie om gewonnen inzichten mee te nemen en om te zetten in de praktijk. Bovendien benadrukt Claes dat er op de conferentie géén beslissingen worden genomen, er nergens op wordt gestemd, en er géén resoluties op papier worden gezet. 'Afwezigheid van bewijs en logica' Alle complottheorieën ten spijt, is er geen enkel bewijs dat Bilderberg één of andere samenzwering is van machthebbers die uit zijn op werelddominantie of de oprichting van een fictieve New World Order. De Bilderbergconferenties vinden immers gedurende 60 jaar, sinds 1954, al jaarlijks plaats, en nog altijd is er van die snode plannen niets in huis gekomen, zo blijkt! Het is bovendien ook erg onlogisch om te stellen dat Bilderberg een samenzwering is met werleddominantie als doel. Als dat het geval was, zouden het elk jaar opnieuw dezelfde leden zijn die worden uitgenodigd op de conferentie. In werkelijkheid zijn enkel de leden van de stuurgroep jaarlijks aanwezig, terwijl de meeste genodigden slechts enkele keren - of soms zelfs eenmalig - worden uitgenodigd. De grote variëteit aan genodigden over de vele jaren, maakt dat het complot dan wel érg groot moet worden... te groot om nog realistisch te zijn. Als het de bedoeling zou zijn van Bilderberg om vooraanstaande mensen te dwingen tot geheimhouding van "het complot", zou het wellicht geen populaire activiteit zijn. En zouden diezelfde vooraanstaande mensen zich wellicht niet bezig houden met een halve wereld af te reizen om eraan deel te nemen, als hun mening toch wordt genegeerd of als de zogenaamde werelddominantie toch in handen van iemand anders terecht komt. Ook zou het dan onlogisch zijn dat de Bilderberg Group openlijk aankondigt waar en wanneer haar bijeenkomsten plaats vindt, en wie eraan deelneemt. Tenslotte is het ook ironisch om te stellen dat Bilderberg een complot is voor een "socialistische wereldregering", als het ontstaan van de conferentie is gebaseerd op anti-communistische sentimenten die zowat exact het tegenovergestelde zijn. De Bilderberg-complottheorieën zijn dan ook vaak te vinden bij extreemrechtse en extreemlinkse politieke stromingen. Extreemlinks gelooft in dat geval dat de Bilderbergconferenties tot doel hebben om het kapitalisme te versterken, wat zou moeten verklaren waarom vooraanstaande leden van de zakenwereld deelnemen. Extreemrechts gelooft dan weer dat het een heimelijk complot is om een doorgedreven vorm van socialisme in te voeren, aangezien extreemrechtse politieke stromingen alles wat niet extreemrechts is vaak meteen bestempelen als socialistisch of communistisch. Vreemd genoeg geloven ze dus hetzelfde als de communistische ex-president van Cuba, Fidel Castro. In 2010 publiceerde WikiLeaks een aantal notulen van de Bilderbergconferentie, waaruit bleek dat de besproken onderwerpen vooralsnog niet zo interessant en mysterieus zijn als complotdenkers willen gelovenhttp://www.skepticblog.org/2010/10/07/the-bilderberg-group-on-wikileaks/. Bronnen *http://www.bilderbergmeetings.org/index.php *http://skeptoid.com/episodes/4225 *http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Bilderberg_Group Referenties Categorie:Complottheorieën Categorie:Plaatsnamen